


Dress You Up

by craftyns99



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: Costumes, Established Relationship, F/F, Getting Ready For A Party, bechloe - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-17
Updated: 2018-06-17
Packaged: 2019-05-20 17:44:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14899088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/craftyns99/pseuds/craftyns99
Summary: Chloe somehow gets Beca into a surprising costume for an acapella related party





	Dress You Up

**Author's Note:**

> Currently posting my old fics here, from another site. This one is the first one I have written for a few years and my first one in the Bechloe fandom. The idea for this one-shot was originally for another fandom pairing but thought it would be better for Beca and Chloe.

“This is ridiculous.” The bruntte declared, as she stared at herself in the mirror. Looking up and down at what she was wearing, she huffed in annoyance. Wondering how yet again she had been talked into doing something she didn´t want to do “How is it that I ended up looking like this?” Beca asked while emphasising her disbelief at her current attire.

She turned to the redhead behind her as Chloe continued to laugh. “You shouldn’t have put me in charge of the costumes, babe. You were asking for trouble.”

“Of course you chose a costume that doesn’t make you look like a fool.” Beca huffed, thinking of ways she could get out of her current predicament. The rest of the Bellas had put their trust in Chloe to come up with a theme and costumes, for each of them, for the Trebles costume party. While everyone else was pretty happy with Chloe´s choices, a certain brunette was currently scowling at the mirror. Not only did Chloe convince her "people of authority" was a good theme, she also managed to talk her into her current attire. Not that Beca can admit it wasn´t just talking that occurred. There was definately some pouting from the redheaded co-captain and some other things that wouldn´t be done in the company of the other Bellas.

“You don’t look like a fool.” Chloe moved closer so she could wrap her arms around Beca’s waist and rest her chin on the brunette’s shoulder. “You look incredibly sexy.”

"I know what you´re doing." Beca said as she felt Chloe´s light-feathered kisses on her shoulder and neck. Beca was trying to stop her body from reacting from what Chloe was currently doing. Beca knew her resolve was starting to waiver the more Chloe persisted in getting her worked up. Going against what she wanted to continue, Beca moved away from Chloe´s arms and lips, turning to face her. Taking a deep breath she muttered while pointing, “You’re dressed as a cop. You would arrest my ass.” Beca put some distance between herself and Chloe. Feeling a little hotter than usual. She couldn´t tell if it was caused by the uncomfortable and tight material or her girlfriend, who was now an arms length away.

Chloe looked up and down Beca´s body hungrily, while licking her lips. “I would do more than that to your ass.”

Beca gulped recognising the look in Chloe´s eyes. Beca, still trying to tamper the reaction of her own body, tried to keep the conversation on why she was wearing what she was wearing. “I’m being serious Chloe. I’m not going to the party dressed like this.”

“Who said anything about going to the party?” Chloe winked and waited for the cogs in Beca´s brain to start turning. Beca looked down at her costume and squinted her eyes as she tried to work out what Chloe was up to. “So me looking like a dominatrix isn’t for the party?”

Chloe laughed “You’re catching on, Becs.”

“Chlo.” Beca sounded a little unimpressed as she started to pull at the material to give her skin room to breathe.

“Hey, I thought it would be fun to wind you up." Chloe started to walk up to Beca and reached for her arms. Trailing her hands up to reach Beca´s neck, Chloe placed her lips on Beca´s for a chaste kiss. "What happens next is totally up to you.”

Beca placed her hands on Chloe´s waist. “I really should have known what you were up to.”

“Yeah, you should of.” Chloe nodded before giving Beca another chaste kiss.

“So you have handcuffs and I have a whip. Oh what fun I’m going to have getting you back for this.” This time Chloe drew Beca in for a longer kiss. Chloe knew what she was doing. With the party being a distant memory, Chloe´s aim was to get her girlfriend worked up. Once she heard a moan, Chloe pulled back. Beca tried to move back in as she half opened her eyes. Once she realised her lips weren´t reconnecting to Chloe´s, Beca fully opened her eyes. By this point, Chloe had fully separated herself from Beca. Chloe had a sly smile her face, while Beca looked back at her quizzically.

“You’ll have to catch me first.” Chloe ran out of her room with Beca stood still wondering if she should run after Chloe in her current state. Beca looked down at herself and then thought about what would come her way if the other Bellas set eyes on her. Beca rolled her eyes as she made the decision of what her next move was. "Dammit Chloe."


End file.
